Crazy in Love
by tomlf
Summary: Noah Puckerman has never felt like this. He is truly in love.
1. Chapter 1

Throughout the whole of Spanish class, he couldn't help but gaze at the beautiful girl in front of him. Her hair was immaculately held by a bright pink scrunchie, and the radiance glowing from it could have blinded a person. Her sumptuous locks were held up by her tiny ears, and she would sub-consciously scrape the back of her neck with her pristine nails when she was unsure of an answer to the seemingly impossible Spanish vocabulary test Mr Schue had set them. When the lesson had ended and the test papers were handed in, he gave her a genteel slap on the back and told her that he was sure she had done fine, and she had no need to worry. She gave a thankful smile and ran off to Cheerios practice.

He could just not stop thinking about her during Glee. She was effortlessly beautiful, and her quirkiness just made him want her more and more. He loved the way she would snort when some one told a funny joke, and he adored it when she blushed when she was given a compliment. Mr Schue told him off for staring into space when he was due to perform the solo he had work on for weeks. He sang his song half-heartedly and then went to sit straight back down. The other Glee members were confused with his unusual shy attitude. He was normally the flamboyant troublemaker, not the reclusive, quiet one. As he drove home, he thought about her again. He realised he would do everything to make her his, and that he thought she was absolutely stunning. He didn't care about what everyone else said about her, she was special. He needed her. He was in love with her.

Yes, Noah Puckerman was in love with Becky Jackson. Not just as friends. He thought the world of her.


	2. It's a date

The next day of school was incredibly dull. He was tired from a sleepless night, and was fighting a cold that was spreading around the school like wildfire. Puck was tired of listening to Brittany rant on about how Lord Tubbington hypnotized her and how the cat forced her to feed him Lucky Stars. He used the oldest trick in the book and asked Mrs Johnson to go to the school nurse, and she just replied with a sigh and hastily scribbled an absence note. But for once, Puck did actually feel sick. His mind wandered as the school nurse took his temperature. He could only think about Becky, and he realized how much he wanted her. He hadn't seen her today. He was told by Santana that she had been forced to help move the countless Cheerios trophies into her custom made trophy room, and Figgins had no objection allowing it as he was truly petrified by the demonic demeanor of one Sue Sylvester.

"Wow Puckerman, 103, you're definitely coming down with something. I've called your mum and she will be here in about 20 minutes. Lie down on the bed and I'll get you some ice," said the nurse in her lackluster tone that gave the impression that she would rather be doing anything but caring for sick kids.

As Puck trudged through the hallways to his mum's car, he noticed Becky with a humongous, ostentatious trophy encrusted with diamonds that the Cheerios had one last year. Puck rushed over to the struggling girl and easily grabbed the award and held it above his head like a weightlifter.

"Wow Puck, you're so strong!" exclaimed Becky, flashing her pearly whites with a smile to die for. As Puck smiled like a little boy on Christmas morning, she gave him a hug around his waistline, and ran off to get numerous more Cheerleading trophies. As he dropped off the trophy in the glistening new trophy room, he dropped to his knees in a coughing fit. He needed to go home.

Puck was bored sitting in room feeling sorry for himself. He hastily grabbed his phone and started to scroll down his contact list. He was surprised when he saw the name Becky Jackson. He had no idea how he had got her number, but he wasn't complaining. He quickly typed out a text,

Puck: I hope there wasn't to many trophies to move! X

Becky: No I was fine, thanks. Why are you texting me Puck, you never talk to me?

_This made Puck cringe at the thought at how he had constantly ignored the girl he was in love with_

Puck: Well, Becky, I actually really like you.

_The minutes he waited for her to reply seemed like hours_

Becky: I like you too, Puck. If you are lying, I WILL cut you!

Puck: No Becky, I really do like you. Would you like to come to Breadstix tomorrow, 8 o'clock?

Becky: It's a date, Puck x

_Puck fell asleep with a smile so large it was as if someone had shoved a boomerang in his mouth. He was going on a date with the girl he was in love with._


End file.
